


One More

by samwhambam



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, chapter 1 is just david and patrick talking about the fantasy of a gangbang/orgy, chapter 2 is where the gangbang stuff happens, i don't know what to tell you all, there is smut with just david and patrick in chapter 1, this here is a gangbang fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/pseuds/samwhambam
Summary: “You’re so good at that,” David said. He pulled at Patrick’s shirt, pulling it up so he could press his fingers against the warm skin of Patrick’s lower back.“Being used?” Patrick asked, his voice light.“Helping people get what they want,” David responded, refining Patrick’s answer.*Patrick tells David about an experience he had in college that leaves David panting and leads to a conversation about them having fun with a crowd.
Relationships: David Rose/Original Male Characters, Original Male Characters/Original Male Characters, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose/Original Male Character(s), Patrick Brewer/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegrayness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/gifts).



> In my mind, it's still Capricorn season. Happy hella belated birthday thegrayness *sparkling heart emoji*
> 
> *If you're interested in just David and Patrick, only read chapter 1. Chapter 2 includes a gangbang/orgy situation with people, so if you don't want to read that, just read chapter 1. 
> 
> enjoy friends!

“Wait, what did you just say?” David asked as he leaned back against the counter. He hadn’t heard that correctly, there was no way he had. Not his buttoned up boyfriend who didn’t let David blow him behind the counter, after closing, while Patrick counted the till because “ _ people can see us, David!”  _

“I was a cum dump at a party during my senior year of college,” Patrick said. He rinsed the bowl he was washing and reached past David to put it in the drying rack. “You surprised?”

_ ‘You surprised’  _ triggered a flash in David’s mind--a memory from the week before when Patrick was laid out before him, flushed, sweaty and panting. He moaned as David worked four fingers into him. Patrick grasped at the headboard and ground down against David and begged for David’s thumb, for David to slip his whole fist into him. 

And maybe he wasn’t surprised. No, he wasn’t. Because the more that thought sat in his brain, the more perfectly Patrick the image became. Patrick did call himself a ‘ _ hungry cockslut’  _ before David even thought to tie the phrase to Patrick, who always seemed to want a cock in him. 

“I need you to tell me the whole story,” David said as he moved around Patrick to grab glassware, then the good whiskey, because this whole experience was a fucking treat. 

“I went to a party my--” Patrick started but was cut off by David, who reached over and turned off the water faucet with a wrist. 

“No, no, no,” David chided. “Come sit on the couch and tell me about it there. This is a soft surface conversation.”

Patrick raised his eyebrows at David and slowly dried his hands on the towel he had draped over his shoulder. His mouth was stretched into a grimace which made David backtrack. 

“Because the thought of you as a cum dump makes me very horny and I’m too old to fuck on a kitchen counter,” David explained and oh, that might’ve been a mistake, because now Patrick was following him to the couch with a smirk. Patrick was a menace once he realized the power he held in a situation. 

“You wanna hear about how I let countless men fuck me?” Patrick asked. He lowered himself down onto the couch, facing David, who held out a glass to him. “Wanna hear about how I was shaking and covered in come?”

“Yes,” David nodded, he did want to hear it. 

“You want all the details?” Patrick teased. He hooked a free finger into the rip at David’s knee. 

“Yes, please,” David breathed.

“Wanna hear about how I cleaned myself for the night?” Patrick said with a grin. 

“No, nope,” David shook his head. “Skip straight to the sexy stuff.”

“Are you sure?” Patrick asked. He shifted onto his knees and slung a leg over David’s lap. David shifted to accommodate him. One hand slid up Patrick’s thigh and the other balanced his wine glass on the back of the couch. “I’ll just skip to the part where I got into the swing?”

“There was a swing?” David countered and scratch any mental image he already said he loved of Patrick, the image of him propped up, in a swing, being manipulated into countless positions while men fucked him into that blissful oblivion Patrick loved was almost too much for David’s heart to handle. 

“Yeah,” Patrick shifted on David’s lap and knocked back his drink. David mirrored him, and Patrick took his empty glass and set it down next to his own. 

“Did you like it?” David breathed. He snuck his fingers into the waistband of Patrick’s Levi’s and pulled. 

“I loved it,” Patrick murmured. “I loved being fucked open, used to make people feel good. I remember being so fucked out in the end, covered in come, begging to come myself. Felt so good.”

“You’re so good at that,” David said. He pulled at Patrick’s shirt, pulling it up so he could press his fingers against the warm skin of Patrick’s lower back. 

“Being used?” Patrick asked, his voice light. 

“Helping people get what they want,” David responded, refining Patrick’s answer. 

“Oh,” Patrick’s lips formed a perfect circle and David could see a flash of something behind Patrick’s eyes. 

“Would you ever do it again?” David asked. He moved his hands to Patrick’s front, taking his time unbuttoning it as Patrick started and stopped multiple sentences. 

“Would you feel comfortable with me doing it?” Patrick countered. He shimmied his shoulders out of the shirt as David tugged on the sleeves, pulling them down Patrick’s forearms and over his hands. 

“Maybe once,” David undid Patrick’s belt now, but paused before he could undo the button of Patrick’s jeans. 

Instead he unbuttoned his own pants, sliding the zipper down slowly, catching Patrick’s attention with the movement. Patrick stared as David pulled out his half hard cock, running his fist over it slowly. He could hear Patrick’s harsh exhale as he twisted his wrist over the head. 

“I don’t like the idea of sharing you,” David murmured. He tightened his grip, watched how Patrick’s eyes widened at David’s cock harden. He stared as David held himself, grew bigger in between strokes.

He continued. 

“I like the idea of you getting what you need. Of you feeling good,” David whimpered as he caught and spread a bead of precome with his thumb. “I want you to feel good.”

Patrick’s eyes snapped up to David’s, burning almost too bright for David to look at. 

“Oh my god, Patrick,” David groaned. He tilted his head back until it  _ thunked  _ on the back of the couch. “You’d feel so good.”

Patrick shifted, slid off David’s lap until he was on the floor. He pushed the coffee table until it was skewed and out of the way. His shaking hands pushed David’s out of the way, placing them down on the couch with a light pat. 

“Yeah? What would be good about it?” Patrick pulled at the waistband of David’s jeans, and as if on command, David braced his feet on the floor and lifted his hips, just enough for Patrick to shimmy the fabric mid-way down his thighs. “What about it would make me feel good?”

David groaned as Patrick took his cock into his mouth, gently sucking and licking until David was hard in his mouth. 

“I’m waiting, David,” Patrick pulled off to say. That little shit. At least he was still pumping David, his thumb running along David’s prominent vein. 

“You’d love the attention,” David said, lifting a hand to wrap it around the back of Patrick’s neck. He pulled him closer, sighing when Patrick’s mouth replaced his hand. “You’d love everyone being there for you. Watching you. Vying for a chance to fuck you.”

“Mm, yeah?” Patrick asked, his voice muffled as he slurped up David’s cock to suck on the head. 

“All those men, fucking you with their cocks,” David gasped. “You’d love feeling them inside of you, taking care of you. All those different cocks.”

Patrick hummed. His eyes were closed, his cheekbones were sprinkled with pink, he looked elated, so happy to be there, with David’s cock in his mouth. 

“Each one would fuck you so good,” David gasped. His skin was buzzing with anticipation as Patrick sucked him closer to the edge. “You wanna feel each one of their cocks?”

Patrick groaned as he took David deeper. His mouth was wet and hot and David felt wild, like his nerves were wired and he couldn’t contain himself. 

“Want them to come on you? To paint you until they have nothing left?” David talked through the pleasure. “You love being covered in come. You love getting messy. Don’t you Patrick?”

David moaned at Patrick’s high whine then the sensation of Patrick’s throat spasming around David’s cock. 

“You dirty, dirty boy,” David gasped. “Fucking filthy.”

He was almost there, so close to the edge. Patrick took him a little deeper and David felt it. He was about to come. 

David grabbed Patrick by the hair and pushed him back, trembling at the whine Patrick let out at having David’s cock being taken from his mouth. David wrapped his free hand around his cock, his cock slippery with his precome and Patrick’s saliva. 

“Fuck!” David cried out. He was so close. 

“I’m right here,” Patrick’s voice was hoarse.

He tilted Patrick’s head back, bringing it just where he needed it. He came with a broken moan, thick chords of come painted Patrick’s face, cutting across his cheek, dolloped on his lips, covered the scar on his eyebrow. He stroked himself through it, holding Patrick there so he could take whatever else David had to give him. 

“David,” Patrick whispered, the syllables coming out rushed. David watched Patrick lick a bit of come off of his face. He waited until Patrick opened his eyes to let go of his cock and wipe his hand on Patrick’s neck, getting it mostly clean while dirtying Patrick’s skin. 

“You’re all messy, Patrick,” David let go of Patrick’s hair, pushing him back so Patrick fell onto his ass. 

“Messy for you,” Patrick whined as he sat back, leaning back on his hands while stretching his legs out in front of him. 

“I wanna watch you jerk off while thinking about getting fucked by a room full of men,” David leaned back into the cushions, determined to do just that. He roped in his desire, focusing instead on how good it was going to be to watch Patrick. 

“Oh, David,” Patrick shifted so he could undo his jeans and push them down with one hand. He stumbled but was finally naked, every inch of that glorious skin on display. “It’s going to be so good.”

“Yeah?” David asked, egging him on. Patrick wrapped a hand around his thick, pink cock. 

David loved the way the tip disappeared on each upstroke, when Patrick thumbed over the slit. 

“Wanna take all those cocks. Wanna get fucked,” Patrick was shaking, his hand moving fast over his angry cock. 

“How do you want them?” David asked. He moved his foot so he could press down on Patrick’s leg, causing them to fall apart even more. 

“However. Every,” He cut himself off with a moan. “Wanna take two.”

David moaned at the image of his husband spread out on a surface, taking a cock in his ass while sucking one. 

“Want two while sucking one,” Patrick continued and  _ oh.  _ That was an even better image. “And then I want another in each hand.”

“You want five cocks?” David asked. Not at all surprised. 

“Yeah,” Patrick whimpered. 

“What if you had to suck two?” David threw out for consideration. “What if two took turns fucking your face?”

“Yeah,” Patrick’s voice was a shell of what it was before the night started. 

“Stop touching yourself, Patrick,” David said as he sat up.

“David!” Patrick cried out as he let go of himself. His cock twitched as it slapped against his lower abdomen. 

David got up quickly, walked over to their bedside table. He grabbed their lube and the dildo he knew Patrick used when David wasn’t home. He placed it on the floor next to Patrick, pushing down until it suction cupped to the floor. He put the lube in Patrick’s hand and gestured for him to go on. 

He watched as Patrick prepped himself, his hand moving quickly. He shifted until he was sitting back on his haunches, then lifted, then lowered himself onto the dildo. 

“Fuck!” Patrick cried as he bottomed out. “Oh fuck, David.”

“Make yourself come,” David watched in fascination as Patrick swiveled his hips, fucking himself on the dildo as he jerked himself off. He let out breathy ‘ _ ah’  _ s as he moved, bringing himself closer and closer to the edge. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Patrick shook violently as he started to come. He leaned back, working his cock close to his body and David’s mouth watered as Patrick’s fist spread his come, up and down the shaft and aimed it at himself. 

“You’re making yourself even dirtier,” David pointed out. 

Patrick hummed in response. He placed his clean hand on the floor, stared at where the skin connected with the hardwood. He looked up at David with lidded eyes. 

“I think I need help getting up. Don’t think my legs work,” Patrick whispered, his voice cracking halfway through the sentence. 

“I’ll help you, honey.”

David got up, pulling Patrick to his feet, careful as he dismounted from the dildo. Patrick swayed in place as David cleaned up. He pulled the dildo off the floor, cleaning the circle of lube with a paper towel. 

“Let’s get you in the shower,” David murmured. 

He led Patrick into the bathroom, running the water until it was warm. He held Patrick under the spray while he worked to catch his breath, still too fucked out to notice when David reached behind him to grab Patrick’s loofa and their Rose Apothecary Leather and Geranium body wash. 

They didn’t speak until after he deposited Patrick into their bed, blow dried his hair and brought snacks and water to the bed. He handed Patrick a plate with a slice of cheesecake on it from the bakery that had visited the day before in Elmdale. 

Patrick stared at the plate then huffed a laugh. David looked over to ask  _ what, why?  _ when Patrick started humming the Golden Girls theme song. 

“And if you threw a party, and invited everyone you knew!” David sang. 

“You would see the biggest gift would be from me and the card attached would say,” Patrick sang then pointed at David. 

“Thank you for being a friend,” David finished. 

Patrick smiled at him, the same one that he gave David whenever David allowed himself to do something silly and fun. 

It was early when they finally tucked themselves into bed with David spooned up behind Patrick, his arm tight across Patrick’s waist. 

“Honestly, if all of that was something you wanted to do,” David murmured, the air still between them. “We would make it work.”

Patrick wrapped a hand around David’s and pulled it up to his lips, kissing each one of his knuckles, two on the ones on his fingers. 

“If the right opportunity comes up with the right people,” Patrick stated. “I’d be open to it. As long as it was something that you were okay with and wanted to do.”

“Patrick,” David started, but his husband turned in his arms, scooting closer until they were sharing the same pillow. 

“I only want to do what you’re comfortable with. David, you are more than enough for me,” Patrick whispered, his fingers coming up to tuck into the neckline of the shirt that David put on to sleep in. 

“One day,” David said. “One day I’ll do it for you, for us.”

“Okay,” Patrick replied. 

Patrick shimmied down the bed until his head was tucked underneath David’s chin, his nose in the hollow of his throat. They were right on the edge of sleep, comfortable and safe in each other’s arms. 

“Okay, David.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to be very upfront, I left a lot of stuff out of this chapter, that probably should be there. I heavily hinted at a conversation at the beginning that they had off-fic and I just want to say, that they went into this prepared. In my mind, David curated this special group for Patrick, and made sure that everyone in that room was tested and STD/STI free. I firmly believe that if they were going into this and not using condoms, that David would've gotten them both on PrEP and given their bodies time to adjust to the meds before engaging in unsafe sex. 
> 
> If you or anyone you know is going to participate in a gangbang/orgy, please make sure that you use protection/know your risks. 
> 
> thanks for coming to my tedtalk. 
> 
> please enjoy the group sex portion of the fic

Patrick barely had time to take in the room before there were large hands smoothing over his shoulders. 

“There are no surprises,” David said as he stopped Patrick right inside the door. Patrick let out a deep breath. “The only things that are going to happen are things we already talked about, with who we talked about.”

“Okay. That’s good,” Patrick breathed in response. 

David pressed himself up against Patrick’s back. 

“You ready?” David asked, his voice low in Patrick’s ear. 

“Yeah,” Patrick turned to face David. He hooked his fingers in the lapels of David’s leather jacket. 

“Just say lavender and I’ll make it all stop,” David murmured. Patrick’s head whipped around at the sound of skin slapping against skin, but before he could figure out what just happened, David’s fingers were tight on his jaw, swiveling his head back to face him. “Patrick.”

“Lavender and you’ll make it all stop,” Patrick repeated. He tilted his chin up, just to show David he was taking it seriously. 

“You’re in charge,” David whispered right before his lips touched Patrick’s. 

“I’m in charge,” Patrick responded once their lips parted. 

“When you’re ready, take your clothes off,” David said as he stepped back and pulled his own jacket off. Patrick watched as David draped it over the back of one of the chairs against the wall before he pulled off the t-shirt he was wearing. He propped a foot on the chair and pulled at his laces. 

It took a minute until Patrick followed suit, being kicked into gear as David pulled his second sock off. David waited for him, naked and with an outstretched hand and Patrick took it, let their fingers entangle before David led him to the group of men waiting. They were already naked, each one tugging on their own hardening cocks as they kissed, moving between each other to bite at swollen lips, slapping at exposed skin as they dug their fingers into each other. 

“What do you want?” David asked as he pressed a kiss to the base of Patrick’s neck, then his shoulders. 

“Direction?” Patrick asked, overwhelmed with all the possibilities, with the 5 men surrounding him that were there to give him what he wanted. 

“We’re all here for you,” David said as he pushed Patrick forward lightly. Patrick spun around to face him and let David lead him to the center. “We’ll take what we need. Let us know what you need.”

“I need,” Patrick stopped as he felt hands stroking along his shoulder, down his back, over his ass. “I need cocks in my mouth.”

“Good boy,” Trevor purred as he turned Patrick towards him and pushed him down onto his knees. Patrick went willingly, the hardwood of the floors was hard against his knees and Trevor pushed the tip of his cock against Patrick’s lips, pushing past as Patrick opened his mouth further. What he lacked in length, Trevor more than made up for in girth and Patrick moaned at the stretch of his jaw, his tongue curled around the fat cock and he sucked him noisily as he pulled off before taking him back in. 

He reached a hand out to wrap around the base of Trevor, but someone grabbed his reaching hand and wrapped it around their own cock and Patrick preened at the attention as someone else crowded in and pressed their cock against the seam of his lips around Trevor. From his peripheral, he could see Paul holding his cock and nudging it against Patrick’s cheek. 

He took Trevor deeper, holding him in his mouth before he pulled off with a gasp and sucked the tip of Paul’s cock into his mouth. He fluttered his tongue against the tip as he took Trevor into his other free hand. He struggled to keep his hands moving on the cocks once Paul thrusted into Patrick’s mouth. He gave the mystery cock an extra twist of the wrist at the head. He didn’t have a chance to see who it was, but he wanted it in his mouth. 

A hand wrapped around the back of his head and held him against Paul’s hips, Patrick’s chin pressed against his balls and he tried to steady his breathing. Paul has pushed himself in so deep and Patrick could feel him in his throat. 

“Look at you,” David murmured against Patrick’s ear. He had crouched down to be level with Patrick and Patrick could feel David’s erection against him. “So many cocks here and you don’t know what to do with them. Don’t let any of them get cold, baby.”

Patrick whimpered once he was allowed off Paul’s cock. He could still feel Paul throbbing in his throat but he turned his head, broke free from Paul’s grip on his head and pressed a desperate kiss against David’s lips. He felt a hand trail down his chest, David’s hand, and wrap around his hardening cock. David stroked him, bit at his lip before he pulled off and turned Patrick’s head back to the cock in his right hand. 

“Patrick, suck Kyle’s cock. He’s been waiting,” David commanded and Patrick licked a tentative swipe over the head of Kyle’s cock, gathering the glisten of precome on his tongue. “Kyle dripped for you Patrick. The least you can do is let him fuck your face.”

“Fuck,” Patrick gasped against Kyle’s tip. “Give it to me.”

“I’ll give it to you,” Kyle’s voice was rough as he pushed his cock into Patrick’s mouth in one swift motion, pushing too far and pushing a gurgled cough out of Patrick. 

“Don’t worry, he likes it,” David assured as Kyle pulled out quickly. 

Patrick groaned as Kyle paused, a little uncertain with the tip of his cock on Patrick’s lips. Patrick dropped a hand onto his cock before it was snatched back up. 

“Nope. No touching yourself,” David teased. Patrick snapped his hand up, wrapping it around Trevor? Paul? He wasn’t sure. 

Kyle pushed his cock in deeper, the tip of his cock hitting deeper than Paul’s did and he could feel his throat closing around it, spasming as Kyle held himself there. Patrick could feel his face turn red, could feel the slight panic creeping up his spine as he gagged. Kyle kept his cock in place as Patrick tried to cough around it. He pulled out and Patrick drew in a shaky breath, his body trembling as tears flowed freely. 

“Beautiful,” Kyle whispered in awe. There was a slap on Patrick’s ass. Then another one, harder and snappier and Dennis, oh soft, quiet Dennis was hooking a finger into Patrick’s mouth and pulling him closer to him. His cock was hanging between his legs, hard and angry and Patrick whimpered at the sight, his breath still coming inheaves. 

“You want to suck his dick?” David asked and Patrick felt a finger twist the base of the plug he was wearing. 

“Yeah,” Patrick cried out. 

“I don’t know if you deserve to,” David said. He reached around Patrick and wrapped a hand around Dennis’ cock. Patrick watched David stroke along. 

“Please,” Patrick begged. 

“No, Patrick,” David turned Patrick’s head away from Dennis’ red, glistening cock. Patrick whimpered as he fought to turn back to it, get it in his mouth. He needed it. 

“Please,” Patrick was already on his knees. He was begging for it. Why wasn’t David letting him have it?

“No,” David’s voice was hard and cold and Patrick snapped his eyes up to meet David’s. “Look at these cocks that you’re neglecting. Don’t stop jerking them off. You’re letting them down. Not giving them what they need. So you can’t suck Dennis’ cock until you learn to multitask.”

“Fuck,” Patrick cursed. He replaced his hand with his mouth on Trevor’s cock, putting his hand on Kyle. He bobbed his head on Trevor’s cock working him back into his mouth, working on the stretch. 

There was another sharp smack on his ass and Patrick shivered as the sting spread over his cheek. Suddenly the embarrassment that came from stuttering through a long conversation about wants and needs from this session had vanished. David had stepped into the role Patrick needed so expertly and now Patrick was panting at David orchestrating his pleasure. 

“Don’t forget to jerk them off, Patrick,” David said and Patrick immediately began to move his hands, losing himself in the rhythm of his hands moving at the same pace as his mouth. 

He was on the brink of losing it, becoming a puddle on the floor and begging for them to make him come when David spoke. 

“You gotta suck them all. Don’t let them get jealous.”

Patrick pulled his mouth off the cock, sucking at the tip before he moved around, taking into his mouth what he could of Kyle’s heavy balls. Trevor and Paul huddled in closer and all of them were right there. He closed his eyes and let his hands fall to the ground. 

A cock was pushed into his mouth and he sucked it messily. He took what he was given, turning his mouth into a warm solace of pleasure and he loved it. He hummed with the joy of it. He let them take and gave them what he could as he sucked and licked at whatever cock was begging for his attention. 

He wanted to touch himself, take the edge off his swollen cock, but he wanted to show how good he was. He was so hard it hurt, but he kept his hips still and his hands balled up in fists and pushed it out of his mind. 

There was a soft hand around his throat, not squeezing, but a warning. It tightened just a fraction and then Patrick was being pulled away from the cocks he so desperately wanted to keep in his mouth. 

“Good boy,” David purred. Patrick was pulled back until the back of his head was resting on David’s thigh. He looked up and his mouth watered at the sight of David’s neglected cock, standing proud and flushed and leaking. 

“Can I?” Patrick asked, his voice low and hoarse. 

“Just one small kiss,” David allowed and Patrick turned. He reached for it, wanted to hold it in his hand, but David shot him a warning look, eyebrow arched high. “Right here.”

David pointed at a spot on his dick, right below the head of his cock, right at the underside and Patrick growled in frustration. He wanted a taste of David’s precome, wanted to taste the familiarity of it, but instead he licked his lips and pressed a soft kiss to where David indicated. 

“You’re listening so well,” David praised. “You want to suck Dennis’ cock? I think you earned it.”

“Please,” Patrick nodded eagerly. 

“Go suck it, baby,” David whispered, her fingers curling around the edge of Patrick’s ear. “I know you want to.”

Patrick nodded and turned around. Dennis had sat on a bench next to a suspended swing that Patrick had been too preoccupied to notice, his legs spread, cock inviting and Patrick began to stand up. 

“Uh-uh, Patrick,” David pushed Patrick back down. “Crawl. I want you to feel the plug.”

Patrick whimpered, but did what he was told, crawling slowly until he was right in front of Dennis, perched on his knees between Dennis’ thighs. The plug had just gently been rubbing up on his prostate and he needed to get fucked. His body trembled as he took Dennis’ cock into his mouth, moaning around the girth. Dennis was thick like Trevor, but longer. 

His eyes fluttered closed as he ran his tongue along Dennis’ cock. He tried taking it in deep, wanted to be full of it, but he couldn’t. It was too much. Dennis noticed and pushed in gently, just a little bit further and Patrick let out a strangled moan, muffled by the fat cock he so desperately wanted. He didn’t realize he was stroking himself until he felt another slap on his ass, the sting this time more intense than the previous ones. 

“Keep your hand off your dick or else I’m going to take his cock away from you,” David snapped in his ear. 

Patrick whimpered as he pulled off Dennis’ cock to lap at the head. 

“Yes, David,” Patrick mumbled, his mouth never once left Dennis’ cock, just moved against it, following a vein with his words. 

Patrick blinked open his eyes and noticed all the other men circling around them, pulling at their own cocks and he took Dennis back in, trying to get him deeper than before. He was so close to getting most of Dennis in his mouth, his vision was filled with men touching themselves as they watched Patrick suck Dennis’ cock like it was the last thing he’d ever do. 

But then there was a hand in his hair that pulled him slowly off Dennis’ dick. He scrambled for purchase against Dennis’ thigh so he could fight back against the movement, keep his cock in his mouth when he realized his right hand was stroking his cock. 

_ Oh no.  _

“What did I say?” David’s voice was soft in his ear and Patrick hoped David would show him mercy, would let him either keep sucking Dennis’ cock or let him get fucked  _ now.  _

“To not touch myself,” Patrick replied, his voice was hoarse and he wiped at his chin, his hand now slick with spit and precome. 

“What did you do?” David asked. 

“Touched myself,” Patrick whimpered. “But I really needed to, felt like I was going to explode.”

“But I told you no,” David said. Patrick’s skin was on fire. He knew everyone was staring at him, watching him get scolded, could see their arms moving as they jerked themselves off. 

“I’m sorry,” Patrick breathed. He focused on David, his strong body so close to his own. 

“For your punishment,” David breathed, his mouth so close to Patrick’s ear.  _ When did he get so close?  _ “You’re going to go kneel by the swing until I tell you to get up.”

David placed a gentle kiss to Patrick’s earlobe, eliciting a shiver. 

“Crawl, honey,” David reminded him and Patrick moved slowly, whimpering as the plug nudged his swollen prostate. Something about how David was doing this to help keep from coming too fast. His cock was so hard, it hurt. Each slap of it against his skin made him moan, a mixture of pleasure and the painful reminder that he wasn’t allowed to touch himself. He couldn’t take the edge off. 

He kneeled next to the swing, his eyes focused on David, on David staring back at him. 

_ ‘I love you,’  _ David mouthed at him and Patrick smiled back. 

_ ‘I love you too.’ _

Patrick’s body hummed as his eyes skipped over to Kyle, Trevor, Paul and Dennis. Their eyes were wide and trained on him, their hands moving over their cocks. David shifted, walked over to them until He was right next to Dennis. 

“C’mere,” David whispered. Dennis turned into the kiss and Patrick melted at the sight of their desperate hands fluttering over each other. Kyle, Trevor and Paul moved to follow their actions, all of them kissing each other, grabbing at each other’s skin. 

They were a withering group of bodies as they moved together, touched each other. Paul moved until he was behind David. Patrick watched him press kisses into David’s shoulders before he moved down, sinking to his knees and tonguing along David’s ass. 

Patrick whined, his voice caught high in his throat. David’s head snapped over at the sound. A smile uncurled itself onto David’s face.

“You ready Patrick?” David asked, smirk even deeper. 

“Yeah,” Patrick whispered back. He barely heard it, barely recognized the voice leaving his body. 

“Get in the swing,” David said. Patrick watched him stand up, pushing Paul away. 

Patrick scrambled to his feet and let David guide him back and turn him towards the swing. David helped him step up onto the feet mounts. One of the straps was tight at his abdomen, the other chafed against the top of his chest. Everyone was still behind him and Patrick gasped as he felt cold fingers skimming around the flared base of the plug. He clutched the support straps tighter, his knuckles turning white against the black of the swing. 

He felt comfortable, even as exposed as he was. 

He felt incredible, with hands exploring over his back and ass, nails scratching lightly as Patrick rocked, his body moving freely as he was pulled every which way. The hands traveled farther up his back and then a thigh was moving into his line of vision. He let go of the straps with one hand to grip at Kyle’s thigh once it was close enough. His fingertips slipped through his sparse leg hair to wrap around his dick. 

His cockhead was right on the tip of his tongue, so close. The plug wiggled in him harder before it started to move, sliding out of him and quickly replaced with fingers. He moaned as he sucked on the head as someone pressed a finger to his prostate, pulsing the muscle quickly. 

His eyes fluttered closed as the person added another finger and when he opened them again, there was another cock teasing at the corner of his mouth. He tried to open wider, just to fit the very tip of the second cock in, but he couldn’t. He whined in frustration and then the fingers were gone and he wanted to cry, but a cock quickly replaced it and Patrick moaned loud and long. 

They paused once they were buried to the hilt and Patrick groaned in frustration when his attempt at moving in the swing didn’t get him any relief. Hands pulled at his legs, pulling them further apart. Hands travelled up his back, into his hair. There was a hand pushing at the hip in front of him and Patrick sucked noisily as Kyle pulled his cock out of Patrick’s mouth. He wanted to tighten his grip on Kyle’s thighs, keep him close, but Trevor was moving in closer, his cock taking the space that Kyle’s left open. 

He groaned as he sucked on the tip, the person behind him began to move, fucking into him slowly but deeply. Patrick wanted more, needed more. He felt like he was close to the tipping point, balancing on the edge of a sidewalk, his body dipping each way as he tried to keep his balance. A hand wrapped around his cock and he sighed at the relief. 

Patrick closed his eyes as his body was pulled in different directions. Trevor was fucking his mouth, his thrusts just off of the pumps of the cock in his ass. The hand on his own cock was gentle and he reached for the others, his body more stable in the swing, trusting of those who had their hands on him, who were keeping him steady as they rocked him. 

There were fingers stretching as his hole, pushing in against the cock already in him and he was ready. David had prepared him for this moment. There had been multiple nights of David fucking into him against a dildo, stretching him farther than he ever thought possible, but he loved it. Loved the feeling of taking more in, of accepting as much pleasure as he could. He was being driven mad and he wanted it all. 

“Want more,” Patrick gasped out when Trevor fully pulled his cock out of Patrick’s mouth. He traced the tip of his cock against Patrick’s lips and Patrick took him back in quickly, groaning as Trevor moved, fucking himself back in and out of Patrick’s mouth. He keened as the head of the cock in his ass slide over his prostate. 

“Hold on, Patrick,” David’s voice came from Patrick’s left. Maybe under him? Or was he so fucked out it was coming from the right and he was losing his hearing? Patrick squeezed both cocks in his hands, slid his hand over balls, cupping them in his palms. David was on his left. 

Patrick was overloaded with sensations, his head foggy and pulsing with the thought of  _ more, more, more.  _ The hand disappeared from his cock and he sighed as the bodies around him moved. There was a different cock in his ass, different ones in his hands and David’s cock in his mouth. 

He sighed around it, relishing in the familiar weight and feel of it in his mouth. He breathed in the scent as David let him pull off and nuzzle his nose into the base of his cock. There were light fingers at his ear, tracing the shell of it. Gentle, loving fingers that held his head as David pulled his cock out of Patrick’s mouth, lowered himself, kneeling down in front of Patrick. 

“You okay?” David asked. His eyes were bright and wide and Patrick could see the apprehension in it, could see the softness that searched through Patrick’s, looking for any sign of discomfort. 

“Yeah,” Patrick spoke around a groan as the man behind him drilled into him. His eyes fluttered closed at the sensation, his body pliable but alert. He pursed his lips and sighed as David kissed him, his lips slack against David’s. 

David pressed kiss after kiss into his lips, his cheeks, his temples and Patrick cried out against David’s skin. His hands had stopped moving long ago. Instead, he held his fingers still and let whoever was at his sides fuck into his hold. 

“I’m getting close,” Patrick whined, his face tucked into the side of David’s neck. David’s hands stroked along his shoulders, up his neck, cradled the back of his head and then back down. 

“Still wanna do what we talked about?” David asked. Patrick nodded weakly. “Everyone, stop.”

Everyone stopped moving and Patrick gasped as he took in his first deep breath in what felt like hours. 

“We’re going to do what we talked about,” David said as he stood up. The bodies moved away from him as hands helped him step down and situate his body so it was off the swing. He felt hands teasing at the back of his knees and then Trevor’s arms were looping underneath him, swooping him up and leading him to the large sectional couch that was situated in the corner of the room. 

_ Where the fuck did that come from?  _

Patrick didn’t have time to think about it. He was settled on his feet in an instant and being pulled down onto the couch until he was straddling David who laid down in front of him on the chaise. David pulled him down until Patrick was laying flush on him. Patrick gasped into David’s slippery collarbone as David’s cock teased at his entrance, sliding in as someone guided it into Patrick’s hole. He shimmied down, just enough so they were comfortable.

David rocked his hips, his hands low on Patrick’s back and Patrick gasped at the angle. He dug his fingers into David’s shoulders, holding on as hard as he could. He felt their bodies shift and when he looked to the right, peeking out from his hiding space, he saw Dennis with a knee on the sofa. 

One of his short fingers teased at Patrick’s lips and Patrick shifted, just a little, just enough so he was up and off of David, just enough so Dennis could sidle up next to them and Patrick opened his mouth, groaning as he sucked Dennis into his mouth. He couldn’t move as much as he wanted. He couldn’t pull off comfortably to then mouth along Dennis’ cock, but he could let him fuck his mouth. He shivered as Dennis began to move, chasing his pleasure, finding it in Patrick’s mouth. 

The fingers were back against his rim. There was more lube dripping down his balls and he gasped as the hands that were holding onto David were pried from his skin. A small pillow was lodged between the top halves of Patrick and David’s chest, where Patrick had to lift himself up to get himself comfortable. He was grateful for the comfort. 

He focused on moving his hands, keeping a rhythm that made Paul and Trevor sigh out little hums of pleasure. He felt each gasp reverberate through his spine, setting his nerves on fire. 

The fingers stretched him wide and he groaned as they left his hole. Dennis pulled his cock out of Patrick’s mouth and Patrick gasped for air. His lungs were on fire, his throat was raw but he was so close to giving everyone what they needed and he needed to hold on. Wanted to give them what he could. 

“Oh, fuck,” Patrick cursed as a second cock pushed at his stretched rim. “Fuck, yeah. Give it to me.”

Patrick opened his mouth in a silent scream as the cock slid in, slowly. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Patrick repeated. Hands soothed up and down his back and Patrick moaned long and low as he was filled. 

It was too much. Not enough. He wanted the feeling to last forever while he simultaneously needed it to back off. 

“Move, move please,” Patrick begged and he shouted as they moved. He could feel David’s hips shifting underneath him, could feel the second cock moving inside of him as well. He took a deep breath and stroked the cocks in his hands and begged Dennis to “put your cock back in my mouth, please. Please.”

He was full, overrun by the feeling of cocks surrounding him. He let them all move, closed his eyes against the pleasure. He was so full. He ached with it. He needed to come. He was almost there, so close. He let go of the cock in his right hand and brought it down to slap against David’s ribs, just one tap and then David gripped onto his thigh. 

“He’s going to come,” David said, his voice thick with arousal. ”Want you all to see how good he comes. Because of us.”

“Come for us,” David murmured as he jerked Patrick’s cock with a slick hand, the movement tight between their bodies. 

Patrick cried out as he came, his cock pulsed in David’s hand then painted strips of come on his abdomen. Patrick’s bones felt like jelly and he couldn’t move. 

David’s hand slid off Patrick’s cock, his knuckles skirted over Patrick’s chest and he held his now free hand over Patrick, his fingers and palm shiny with come. 

“Look at that,” David marveled. 

Patrick let go of the other cock, his left hand falling onto the couch. Patrick closed his mouth, his jaw sore and protested every movement. He whined as one of the cocks slid out of his ass, slowly, then he was coaxed up and off of David’s and then David slid out from underneath him, before Patrick was turned onto his back. 

All potential movement had been fucked out of his body and he whined in protest as someone pulled him off the couch until he was sitting on something rough. He let a hand fall to the ground and he bunched a  _ towel?  _ under his fingers. 

“Gonna come on you, now,” David murmured and Patrick closed his eyes. “Abdomen or face?”

“Face,” Patrick said, his voice a poor, raspy excuse of a thing. “Face, please.”

He felt them all crowd around him, the heat from their bodies was intoxicating and Patrick  _ needed  _ to be covered in their come. Patrick was drowning in gasps and moans of pleasure and he tried to count slowly in his head, letting his mind wrap around each number as he waited for their come. 

He felt the first strip of come hit his chin, and then another on his temple, his forehead. The gasps and groans were louder as they all came, covering him in their come. He felt a warmth low in his belly as he relished in the feeling of being covered by their come. 

Soft hands smeared the come over his skin, dragging it down his neck and over his collarbones. 

“David?” Patrick whispered. He knew those hands. 

“I’m right here, baby,” David pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “You did so well.”

“Are you proud of me?” Patrick asked. He felt David pull him sideways, into his chest. 

“Always,” David responded. 

“Thank you, Patrick,” Kyle said as he squeezed at Patrick’s hand. Patrick gave a half-hearted squeeze back.

He heard a chorus of  _ thank yous  _ and other praises, felt light reassurances against his skin and he smiled at the movements. He could hear rustling, could feel David’s lips against his hair, his hands soothing over his skin. He could feel himself drifting in and out of sleep, his head tilted so it was resting against David. 

A door opened and closed and Patrick hummed. 

“Are we alone?” He asked. 

“Yeah,” David murmured back. “Can you get up for me? I want to get you home. I have water and snacks in the car.”

“Water sounds so nice right now,” Patrick responded. He could already feel the ice cold water sliding down his throat. “Did you put ice in it? In your hydroflask?”

“Of course,” David said. His fingers were teasing at the bottom of Patrick’s thighs, just a hair away from where they were pressing against the towel. “I’m not an animal.”

“Let’s go,” Patrick said. He didn’t move. 

“One more minute?” David asked. 

“One more minute.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know where to find me lol

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr [as samwhambam](https://samwhambam.tumblr.com/). feel free to yell at me lmao
> 
> idk man


End file.
